


An Ode to masks and tinted light

by Lu2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Banter, Battle, Bees, Crossroads, F/F, Fluff, Flying, Humor, Iambic Pentameter, Lesbian Character, Love, Ocean, Pirates, Poetry, Relationship(s), Roads, Sunglasses, Werewolves, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu2/pseuds/Lu2
Summary: Ah yes, the multi verse. Many tend to delve into it's depths, yet none explore the realms personal to themselves.Let's change that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings mortals, welcome to my humble abode...
> 
> Actually, y'know what, I don't like that persona. Hi there, I'm Lu, welcome to my collection of stories! 
> 
> Just a note about the structure of each chapter:  
> Each will definitely vary in length, depending on my mood. They are all related in subtle ways, the main one being that I (the author) wrote them. I will list a song with every chapter that I would suggest listening to to set the mood, though to be fair my music taste is a bit funny and I completely understand it you don't want to listen to it. At the end of each chapter I will explain the context behind each, as well as links to other chapters - see if you can spot them I guess!! 
> 
> There will also be experiments in writing at points during the story (I have a poem written in Iambic pentameter that was just a test to see if I can do it and stay on topic - stay tuned for that!) 
> 
> Finally, I just want to clarify that the title is in reference to my love of costume masks and the comfort they give me, as opposed to covid 19. None of my stories will be about the current pandemic due to my wish to keep this light hearted :)
> 
> I guess that's it then - enjoy my friends!!

Chapter one: Tales of an Open Sea  
Band: Iron Maiden  
Song: Paschendale

Once apon a time there was a pirate. Judged the most fearsome captain (with a crew famous for savagery) that ever did sail the seas North of the city of Sylverra. It is known to the coastal towns that fished those waters that she was a terrific tyrant whom was to be feared not only for her prowess on the field of battle; but for the evil beings that dastardly crew of hers worshiped. It was said that before battle, she bowed before the sea's idol itself and chanted words to the great empress, words that turned a poor man's saber into a blade that matched the cold heart of such a trickster...

A horn blew over the din, followed by a great bellowing war cry and canon fire. White flag against the black and green many knew all too well. It was crippling fire, felling the main sail with a deadly aim that excited the howling war cry into a cacophony of screams and claps. The effect it had was powerful, the brazened call even more so that Merchants on the fallen trader threw themselves off the main deck, still clad in their rich clothes and golden chains as they attempted to swim away. This was before sinking under waves to the jeers of those who drove them there, of course. A second horn blow threw them onto the deck, quivering and spluttering from the cold water. The shouts of the crew died down as eyes turned to the captain: weapons drawn, ready for a massacre... all they needed was a signal...

Eyes behind dark tinted glasses glanced down at the grovelling trio (the captain could have sworn there were four: how strange) before flicking back to the empty expanse of the sea. It was way too early when the first horn was blown - that night watchman was too good for his own bloody job. Damn reptilians... Either way, she had awoken with a splitting headache, an urge to stab him right between his meticulously carved horns, and a duty to her ship. 

Theatricality was the name of the game after all, and an uninterested flick of the wrist was all that was needed for the sea to claim it's sacrifices...

~~

Magic was a tricky business aboard ships: while it was mandatory for most to carry favour with the great empress, others preferred to brave her wrath with nothing but the physical prowess of a well tuned crew. The ship known as 'Selkie's wrath' observed both. The favour their captain carried with the seal folk; the great empress and her tribe; or as many know it: the sea itself ensured their victory in battle, but the crew itself never strayed further from being known as a well oiled machine.  
They were ruthless to put it simply: diabolical minds with terrible skills at violence to back it up.  
So many were confused when the captain decided to hang her hat and take up the garb of a prince destined to rescue a princess from a tower.  
Of course they would never dare challenge her decision, but many considered it odd to say the least. One day she had stood at the wheel and called for the attention of her peers, before simply announcing that she was to join the hunt for a long captured princess.  
She announced she would return soon to lay claim to her throne.  
She announced that the ship could survive without the favour of the empress for a stretch of time, that the power of her crew could survive with ease...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't many notes for this first story, sorry to disappoint.  
> This is an idea I've had for a while about a romance between a pirate and a princess (that's all I'll say for now ;)). 
> 
> Sylverra was created by my friend Harley, Just a disclaimer (it's an elf city hidden deep in the woods that acts as a sort of capital for all the hidden villages (the hidden villages being for creatures that want to escape tyrannical rule))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two - survival: the musings of a paranoid teen. 

Band: Ghost

Song: Kiss the Go-Goat

A steady supply of honey is mandatory for survival, for it's a natural antiseptic, never spoils and is readily available. You just gotta deal with some angry bees. Assuming you have set up camp on a farm and fortified yourself, bees would be incredibly useful for not only the health of your colony, but also the health of your crops. We all know they are pollinators after all. 

Ignoring this, do bees have a nuptial flight? That's how you catch ant queens, and both are so similar I can imagine this making sense. I'm pretty sure they do. Either way, when a settlement is found, a bee hive should be built and sustained for the good of the colony. Also goats. Goats are great, they're in the sub family Caprinae and that's just a fun ass word. 

If you are stubborn and do not start farming in your new home, you are not a colony, so you do not deserve goats or bees. Those sweet guys deserve better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have officially colonised a new territory when you farm there. This means that ants are the only creatures that should be called colonies since they actively farm from creatures and plants alike. Bees are foragers, ants are farmers (also foragers but shh), so technically bees shouldn't be called a colony.  
> But they are.  
> To be honest, this doesn't bother me, I love both species and I like how this brings them together. At least in my mind they do.   
> I mean DC over Marvel any day of the week, but Ant Man trumps em all.


End file.
